Twisted Happiness
by Marisa-sama
Summary: "Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it."Angst/Fluff AngstyUKxUS! REVIEWA ARE LOVE!


A/N: Hi everyone! I would love to write another chapter for Arthur vs. Bad Touch Trio but right, I was in fencing yesterday and me and my friend were discussing about who would win in fencing, England or France, and suddenly a thought popped up in my head with chibi Alfred, in a cage while Francis protected the cage and Arthur pulling his sword out to slash him. Then when I tried to sit down to write my story I couldn't stop thinking about that so I gave up.

But this morning a plot bunny came and woke me up and I am here writing this because I haven't written angst in a long, long time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!

_Summary_: Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it.

"_Arthur" _

_Alfred shyly grabbed the Brit's right hand but never took his eyes away from those bright green emeralds staring back at him with such confusion._

"_I love you"_

_This time those beautiful gems glowed in disbelief as the frail hand that Alfred was holding tightened into a fist. Alfred was bothered by this and started rubbing his loved one's thumb softly, asking him to relax and to let those fingers interlace with his._

"_W-What are you saying?" _

_Alfred smiled as he heard Arthur thick accent mold in with the words he just said. This time he reached for the other hand but this one flinched away from his touch, being the American he was, he grabbed the Brit's hand firmly and held both of them in between his own. _

"_I. love. you" _

_Arthur hanged his head in defeat as he heard those words once again. What was this imbecile saying! How could he say "I love you" to him so easily after all the pain he had caused him! He shook his head as Alfred held both of his hands up to his lips, giving each one a small ghost kiss. _

"_Believe me…you don't even my feelings for you"_

_Tears started streaming down the Brit's face as he let himself be pulled into a gentle yet possessive hug. "You're lying" he whispered as he let his hands rest on the American's chest. Alfred deepened the hug by grabbing the man's waist with his right hand and letting his left hand run up and down the Brit's back comfortably._

"_No I am not…I was young Arthur, your love blinded me for so long making me believe that you had everything under control and that I just had to live happily in my country, like a bird in a cage"_

"_**Since when had he learned to use such deep metaphors?**__"Arthur thought as he looked up at the man who was had now tilted his head so that their foreheads would touch._

"_After the revolution" Alfred continued, "I realized that the love I felt for you then was very different from the love I feel for you now. That's why I told every single president about how much we had in common, you and me as countries, and after a few more tries they decided to bring us back together as friends" after this he smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead_

"_Alfred I-"Arthur started but Alfred stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Arthur, Artie, Iggy, England….please just hear me out" Alfred said as he kissed his nose._

"_So what do you say Arthur?"_

_The Brit gulped, was he supposed to push the man away or stay until he told him what he wanted_

"_Will you be my lover?"_

_Arthur stared at Alfred, he stared at how much the little boy he had loved so much had grown and how much stronger and older he looked when he was staring at Arthur with that determined expression of his…an expression he could not even make out_

"_Ok"_

_Alfred eyes widened in surprise, he held Arthur even closer_

"_I…I have always loved you, even when you left me, I still loved you"_

_Alfred blinked one, two, three times and then smiled his usual 'hero' smile. He hugged the Brit tightly and held his chin up so that he could kiss the person he had longed for all this years._

"_Oh God" Arthur thought as he closed his eyes and tried to at least enjoy the moment, "only you know how much I have liked right now"_

Is it weird how much angst I can give off? This is just the prologue though…since I am feeling kinda dull this past few weeks so an updated for Arthur vs. Bad Touch Trio will have to wait till summer

I love you all! AND PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps my creative juiced flowing!


End file.
